


Platonic Bonds

by HardStansOnly



Series: Neo got my back [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage as stress relief, Consensual Kink, Consensual blood play, Established Relationship, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, Hematophilia, Kink Negotiation, Needle play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shibari, Suspension Bondage, platonic power exchange, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Sometimes we have needs that our partners are not capable of filling and that is okay as long as you talk about it and boundaries are set and followed. This sets is specifically for playing with power exchanges in non-sexual/platonic ways.These are written within the established Neo Got My Back series but could technically be read as stand alones if you don't care about plot/back story.





	1. Platonic Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I like pretty boys to bleed and cry which probably says something unfortunate about me but what are you gonna do. - S
> 
> All chapters in this series will have their own tags listed so you can skip one if you're not comfortable with something. - K&S

Ten is Stressed™ and Jungwoo loses a bet for once  
Chapter Tags: Hematophilia and needle play

 

Jungwoo was scrolling through his phone when Ten came up to him with Johnny and Taeyong trailing. The two looked concerned and Ten was as skittish as a spooked horse. Closing his phone Jungwoo looked up and patiently waited for the dancer to collect himself. A few minutes ticked by with Ten opening and closing his mouth, face flushed dark red.

“Take your time.” He smiled softly. The spell of silence broke and Ten said something but it was too rushed for him to understand what was being said “What language was that?”

“Panicked gay.” Taeyong supplied getting a laugh from everyone but Ten who flipped him the bird. “I can’t believe you're bulking now. After all that bitching and bravado.”

“Jungwoo will you please stab me with needles so I can relax.” Ten said slower before whipping his head to glare at his partners “There I said it you insuf-”

“Mouth.” Jungwoo arched an eyebrow at the harsh tone, it was not something he was used to hearing from Johnny, especially not directed at the dancer. Ten's mouth snapped shut with an audible click “Ten doesn't always think his words out.” Johnny supplied, Ten dragged his hands down his face grumbling something in Thai.

“I see.” Jungwoo smiled again turning back to the dancer “I'm sure there is an acupuncturist on staff. I'm not much of one.”

“I don't want acupuncture.” Ten's blush was back as he crossed his arms in an attempt to distance them “I want needlework and they can't do it.” Taeyong looked down, slightly ashamed but Johnny held his head high. Jungwoo respected that about the man. Johnny knew who he was and what he wanted and how far his limits would stretch. Jungwoo was grateful the other two had Johnny to keep them anchored.

“Have you talked about this?” Jungwoo asked the three. They nodded “I need to talk with Lucas and Mark before agreeing.”

“That's fair.” Ten rubbed his forearm in a rare show of nervousness “It would obviously be nonsexual. I'm stressed and this helps ground me.”

“I understand.” Jungwoo shrugged with a wide smile “I don't believe in shame. As long as it is with consenting adults there is no need for it.”

“Um. I guess let us know what they say.” Ten retreated to his partner's sides, both instantly crowding him close “Thanks.” Once the three had retreated back to the confines of their room Jungwoo pulled out his phone again sending a quick text to his partners asking them to come home directly after their practice ended.

***

When Lucas and Mark returned from practice Jungwoo was waiting for them in the bedroom with a pile of half finished papers strewn across the desk. Lucas came through the door first dropping his bag at the foot of the bed before beginning to change into boxers. Stretching out and fishing money out of his pocket Jungwoo pouted.

“What's this?” Lucas looked at the won in Jungwoo's extended hand as Mark entered the room shooting them a confused look as he closed the door.

“Ten is a blood bottom.” Jungwoo sighed. A wide smile split Lucas’ face and the Chinese man happily pocketed the money “I had my money on Taeyong.”

“I could have told you that was a mistake. Taeyong doesn't like blood.” Mark chuckled dropping his bags to change into sweatpants. While tugging on his shirt Mark stopped and shot a questioning glance “So how do you know Ten is a blood bottom?”

“That is why I asked both of you to come here after practice. Bed?” All three made themselves comfortable in a circle “Ten asked for me to do needle work on him. Nonsexual and platonic.”

“He's been stressed with NCT Vision’s preparations.” Lucas shrugged looking between the two “I don't care if you do it. He needs to unwind before he snaps or murders me. Or both.” Both looked to Mark.

“I don't mind but what the hell is needlework?” Mark had a sneaking suspicion but wanted it confirmed. Jungwoo was relieved both of his partners were laid back about Ten’s request. Some may have taken it as an insult that another person had requested their dom’s services, even in the nonsexual context, but neither of them had. 

“It's a form of bloodplay.” Jungwoo stood up to walk over to the closet digging around for what he needed “Where did I put - ah there they are.” Setting the sleek black leather case on the bed he opened it.

“Oh…” Jungwoo watched Mark examine the medical kit with wide eyes. There were an assortment of supplies including needles of varying gauges, scalpels, glass cups, and syringes. “Full offense, but what the fuck.” Both Jungwoo and Lucas laughed eventually making Mark chuckle as well.

“We had a brief foray with bloodplay but with being idols it's hard to explain things like punctures and cuts.” Lucas picked up a glass cup to hand to Mark so the younger could get a better look. “Ended up being too much work.” While looking at the glass a gleam came into the younger rapper’s eyes that both of his partners recognized. Curiosity.

“Lucas also does not like it. Welts and blisters and the occasional cut from them yes but intentional bloodletting was not enjoyable for him.” Jungwoo added with a nod of agreement for the tall man “Say what's on your mind Mark. You have that look.”

“Can I ask to watch?” Mark chewed on his cheek. Handing back the glass he continued with a small blush creeping up his cheeks “Objectively this is terrifying but…” he trailed off

“But you're interested.” Jungwoo finished and Mark smiled up with a small nod. “I propose we take them out to dinner and talk about it.”

“Agreed.” Lucas smiled before pulling both of them down to the bed “Nap time!”

***

Blessedly it was still nice enough outside that the six could eat in the rooftop garden giving them a bit of privacy. Tucked away in the farthest corner they all ate and shop talked comfortably about dance and vocal practice until the atmosphere finally lightened enough that Jungwoo felt they were ready to begin. Once they had finished the last of their food, the real conversations began.

“I need a list of hard limits for this.” Jungwoo pulled out a pen and pad of paper to slide over to Ten “I will also need a safeword.”

“Fruit.” Ten said absently tapping the pen against the pad a few times before writing something “I hate fruit.” Bottom Hard Line: No Cupping

“Which is hilarious since you are one.” Lucas countered. His laugh was cut short by Jungwoo elbowing him in the ribs “Owww. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bad taste.” Bottom Hard Line: No Cuts/Stabbing

“If you don't mind, can I watch?” The three’s heads shot up with bewildered expressions at Mark. The youngest was cherry red but smiling “Are you that surprised?”

“I owe Sicheng money.” Ten lamented dropping his head onto the table getting a laugh from Taeyong and a small giggle from Jungwoo.

“We really need hobbies that aren't betting on each others kinks.” Mark ran this hand through his hair “If you're not comfortable I understand.” 

Ten slid the paper to Jungwoo then drummed his fingers against the the table thoughtfully before finally asking “Why do you want to watch?” Top Hard Line: No alcohol/drug consumption

“Fair question. I, ah, I’m interested?” Mark tried to fight down a blush under the intense gaze. He wasn’t used to being under Ten’s scrutiny and he forgot how intense the dancer’s gaze could be. “I’ve never heard of this before yesterday let alone seen it done.” Ten tilted his head waiting for him to continue “I would like to see what it’s like.”

“Okay.” Ten’s face softened to a smile, grabbing Mark’s hand he gave a light squeeze “Hope you’re not squeamish. I’m a bit of a bleeder.” Top Hard Line: No interference from others barring emergencies or direct requests 

“That could be a problem.” Jungwoo stopped what he was writing and looked up. “Define bleeder for me.” 

“You’re worse than Johnny.” Ten huffed rolling his eyes “I bleed a little more than normal but it doesn’t really become an issue unless we do cupping, which we’re not.” Jungwoo narrowed his eyes “Trust is a two way street here. I trust you to make me a pincushion and you need to trust me when I say I am not in danger of bleeding out on you.” Top Hard Line: No lying or omitting information

“I do trust you.” Jungwoo went back to writing “How many needles do you want? I’ll need to order them.”

“You don’t have any?” Johnny blinked before flushing red and trying to back track “Not to say -”

“Breathe Johnny.” Lucas laughed at the flustered man “Surprisingly enough there are things we don’t do.” Johnny nodded still beet red “You strike me as a ‘hundred and twenty needles kind of guy.”

“Thought you said you didn’t do this.” Ten grinned “Do you do patterns?”

“I can.” Jungwoo passed the paper back for Ten to check who nodded and initialed next to each in acceptance of terms “Are either of you going to be joining us?” Johnny and Taeyong shared a long look. Taeyong shook his head but leaned over to kiss Ten’s shoulder an arm circling around his waist.

“I will if Ten doesn’t mind.” Johnny looked over, Ten shot him a flat look in return “Just checking.” Johnny kissed his hair 

“Alright. I have a contact who probably has needles but he’s been busy so it might take a few days.”

***

In the week it took for Jungwoo to get everything together Ten was teetering on the edge of his stress point. The dancer was so wound up that when Jungwoo approached him that morning to set a time Taeyong threatened to kiss him in gratitude and Lucas who was working with Ten directly HAD kissed in him in gratitude. Thankfully they had all made it through the day in one piece and now the Thai dancer was laid out on the kitchen table while Jungwoo finished sanitizing his needles.

“Is the tarp necessary? I feel like I'm in a horror movie.” Ten poked at the plastic a few times making it crunch slightly

“Says the bleeder.” Mark sat next to Johnny watching Jungwoo raptly “Besides do you want to have that argument with Taeyong?”

“He's already upset we're using the table.” Ten laughed nervously “Even with the tarp. Hmm that's nice.” Johnny began gently petting his hair and slowly the man relaxed again “Thank you Sir.” Mark tore his gaze away from Jungwoo to look at the two with a soft smile. Johnny and Ten were sharing a look that despite the lack of words was obviously a conversation, Mark turned back to Jungwoo to give them privacy. After a few minutes Jungwoo collected his materials to begin.

“Alright Ten. What is your safeword?” Jungwoo set the sterile tray on the table.

“Fruit.” Ten exhaled letting his body go loose “Yellow to take a break.” Pulling on a pair of latex gloves Jungwoo looked over at Johnny who had forgotten his role momentarily.

“Good boy Ten.” Johnny added quickly getting a chuckle. Jungwoo ripped open an alcohol pad to begin disinfecting the man's back. Shooting a quick glance over Jungwoo smirked at Mark whose gaze was moving between his hands and where Johnny and Ten were still looking at each other.

“I'm going to start. What are the rules?” Jungwoo picked up a thin gauge needle to decide it’s placement.

“Lie still. Answer all questions fully and truthfully. Let you or Johnny know if I get dizzy.” Ten tried not to tense up while waiting.

“Perfect.” Jungwoo praised. Pinching a bit of skin Jungwoo threaded the needle through the top layers of skin, getting a small gasp “Relax. What's your color?” Jungwoo pet Ten’s back soothingly

“Green.” Ten breathed after a few moments “I'm green. Sir? Can you pet my hair?” Jungwoo was confused for a moment until Johnny's hand buried itself back into the short locks but Mark had saw and grinned up at him “Thanks. You can continue Jungwoo. I'm okay.” Refocusing on his task Jungwoo meticulously worked in a circle sliding the needles in making the points for a simple mandala. With each ten needles in he would check in with the dancer and each time he was given green.

“Are you still with us?” Jungwoo paused. Ten’s breathing had gone deep “Ten?”

“Hmm?” Ten blinked slowly “Sorry I zoned out. I’m okay.” Jungwoo looked over at Johnny while the man studied Ten critically “I wasn’t joking when I said this relaxes me.” Ten sighed contentedly “I’m sleepy. No dizziness or spots or anything.”

“Okay. I believe you.” Jungwoo relented “Johnny. Mark. How are you doing?”

“I’m good.” Johnny kissed Ten’s forehead “Thank you for doing this.”

“I’ve got about thirty questions for both of you once we’re done.” Mark motioned to the pad of paper next to him “But I’m good.” Jungwoo resisted the urge to kiss Mark. He would reward him after Ten was taken care of.

“We’ll continue.” Jungwoo placed the last thirty needles in the skin completing the pattern. “You did great Ten.” Curiosity getting the better of his audience both Mark and Johnny stood up to see. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Mark leaned in closer “Damn.” Jungwoo chuckled lightly at Johnny’s arched eyebrow “Hush Johnny I can hear you thinking.”

“I said nothing.” The man held up his hands with a grin “It looks nice. I guess.” Johnny looked down again “Ten? Do you want pictures?”

“Yes please.” Ten mumbled sleepily. With a nod of consent from Jungwoo both Johnny and Mark took pictures of the work. Mark getting a few close up shots of the needles and skin. After both phones were put away Jungwoo gently prodded the areas around the punctures to stimulate the skin “Ohhhh don’t do that.” Ten moaned “It feels too nice and you’re not my daddy.”

“I swear to god.” Mark barked a laugh before doubling over trying to muffle the sound. Johnny who had been petting his hair gave what had to be the most long suffering sigh Jungwoo had ever heard. Prodding at the skin some more to keep blood flow Ten did his best not to squirm. 

“I’m not taking care of that.” Jungwoo joked lightly as Ten blushed “I’m going to remove the needles now. Are you ready.” Ten gave a thumbs up. “Mark. Please get the metal bowl from the sink.” Starting at the first needle he placed Jungwoo began to gently pull them out. True to Ten’s word the dancer bled a little more than what was considered normal for needles but it was not enough to raise any concern. When Mark returned with the bowl he set the needles inside quietly.

“Johnnny.” Ten slurred slightly “We owe them dinner or somethin.” Jungwoo chuckled continuing to remove the needles “Thanks for being here. Let’s go take a nap after this.”

“You’ll need a shower so I can dress your back.” Jungwoo warned.

“I can do that.” Johnny smiled up at him “He’ll get whiney if he doesn’t get to sleep but I’ll make sure he showers and we have a med kit in our room. Can you check them tomorrow?” Jungwoo was silent as he removed the last of the needles.

“Normally I would not let you.” Jungwoo picked up a gauze square to pat at the blood “I do not like leaving things unfinished or in someone else’s hands.” Looking Johnny in the eyes Jungwoo let silence stretch for a moment “However I trust you to do this.”

“Thank you.” Jungwoo smiled at the man. Had it been anyone but Johnny he would not have relented but the older man had proven himself to Jungwoo many times over. “He good to go?” Jungwoo nodded “Alright sweetheart time to get up.” Ten grumbled a bit but eventually hauled himself up and off the table with Johnny’s help “Tae is going to wrap you up like a mummy.”

“Can you imagine if I bled on the sheets?” Ten laughed a bit “He’ll murder me. Thanks Jungwoo” Ten pressed a kiss to his cheek as they walked past “Good luck Mark.” The rapper flushed red.

“Come here.” Jungwoo held out his hand. “You did great.” Mark preened under the praise “Now give me a kiss and help me clean up.” Jungwoo pulled Mark close letting the man kiss him slowly. They would start cleaning in just a few moments, for now he was going to enjoy this.

 

Fin.


	2. Knot A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wants to be hung from the ceiling but Jungwoo can’t tie a knot to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion for Chap 9 of Merciless. Please don’t attempt suspension without a revolting amount of practice because you can legit kill someone if they fall. Play safe y’all. - S

Chapter tags: Non-sexual bondage, suspension bondage

Lucas: rope bottom  
Kun: Rigger  
Ten: Safety

 

PING!

Kun frowned at the noise. It was nearly midnight and no one in their right mind would be texting him this late. New Message: Lucas. He sighed. He was technically right. Lucas was never in his right mind.

Lucas: Do you still do rigging?

Carefully wiggling out from under Jaehyun he rolled onto his side to keep the light from waking his partners.

Kun: Why are you asking me at midnight?  
Lucas: Can’t sleep and I’ve been itching to be tied up  
Kun: Jungwoo still can’t tie a knot?  
Lucas: I’m pretty sure he’s refusing to learn out of principal. Mark says hello btw  
Kun: Hi Mark. I need to talk with Jae and Dy about it  
Lucas: *eye rolling gif* Obviously you do. Just let me know

“Everything okay?” Kun looked over his shoulder. Doyoung was propped up on an elbow looking sleepy.

“Lucas is asking for a favor,” placing the phone back down on the nightstand he leaned in to place a quick peck on the man’s lips. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Doyoung frowned at that. “It’s nothing crazy I promise.”

“‘Kay.” Yawning he lowered himself back down to curl around Jaehyun again, Doyoung drifted back to sleep with Kun following quickly behind.

***

The morning came and went fairly quickly. Their schedules were light so to everyone’s delight they were off with some time to spare before they would have to drag themselves to bed. Pulling both partners into their room Kun put up a sticky note with “Please Do NOT Disturb. Thnx!” on the door.

“Are you breaking up with us?” Jaehyun stared at the sticky note looking a little frazzled. “There is too many people home right now for anything else.”

“No,” Kun closed the door firmly. “Not at all.” Jaehyun nearly fell over in relief. “Did I do something to make you think that?”

“You’ve just been busy with Vision and…” Jaehyun trailed off. “I let my anxiety get the best of me.”

“It’s okay,” pulling the singer close Kun looked over to Doyoung who shrugged. “I do have something to talk to you both about,” the arms tightened. “Lucas asked me last night if I would do suspension bondage for him.”

“That’s forward” Doyoung frowned. “Doesn’t Jungwoo do all that stuff?”

“Jungwoo is lucky he can knot his shoes,” Kun felt Jaehyun smile against his neck.

“Seriously?” Doyoung tried to suppress a smile, “he can’t do ties?”

“At this point we’re pretty sure he refuses to learn out of spite.” That got a full laugh from Jaehyun. “Can we sit on the bed?” Jaehyun hummed but didn’t let go. “You’re adorable when you’re clingy.” Slowly walking them over to the bed Jaehyun let go long enough for Kun to situate himself before laying on his chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Jaehyun grinned up, “so how does Lucas know about you?”

“I used to do it when we were roommates. Not like that,” Doyoung’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ve never been a sexual partner with them.”

“So you just what? Tied him up and that's it?” Doyoung sounded skeptical.

“That’s exactly what I did. Being tied up doesn’t have to be sexual,” the tension was bleeding from both his partners. “Being suspended or just tied up in general helps Lucas relax and besides the big idiot is like my little brother.”

“So why are you asking us?” Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung. “If it isn’t sexual then…” he trailed off.

“Because you’re my partners and your opinions matter. When I was doing it before we weren’t together and it didn’t matter, but now I am with you and if you’re not comfortable with me doing it I won’t.” Kun looked at both of them. “You can say no and I won’t be upset.”

“What about Lucas?” Doyoung moved to lay next to them. “You said this helps him unwind. If we say no then what will he do?”

“He can talk to Taeil or Ten. Mark can WikiHow if need be,” the two laughed at the last bit. “He won’t be upset either. It took a long time for Jungwoo to be comfortable with me tying Lucas up and even longer for me to do it without him in the room.”

“Aww Jungwoo doesn’t like to share?” Doyoung singsonged.

“Not really but that’s besides the point,” Kun winced a bit when Jaehyun moved and accidently dug an elbow into his chest. “There is a lot of trust that goes into this. Lucas trusts me not to accidently maim or kill him and Jungwoo trusts me to take care of Lucas while he is in a very vulnerable headspace..”

“Can we be there to watch?” Jaehyun chewed on the inside of his lip. “It’s not that I don’t trust you or don’t believe you. I’m just curious.”

“I’ll have to ask Lucas,” Grabbing his phone Kun punched in the access code.

Kun: Talking with Jae and Dy. Jae is asking if he can watch

 

The three dots seemed to dance for nearly a full minute before the response came.

Lucas: Not this time. There are some...issues. I’m not comfortable enough to have more than two people in the room with how bad my head is right now.

“That’s fair,” Jaehyun conceded reading the text. “If Dy doesn’t mind then I don’t. Lucas is always good to us and it sounds like he really needs it.” Both looked to Doyoung.

“Who is the second person he’s talking about?” Doyoung re-read the text, “Jungwoo?”

“Probably Ten,” Kun sent another text to confirm getting a ‘yes’ back in less than a second, “yeah it’s Ten. He’ll be our safety.”

“A what?” Doyoung shifted closer.

“A safety. He’ll be keeping an eye on how the ropes are sitting, making sure Lucas’ limbs aren’t losing circulation or slipping out of place. A six inch drop is enough to kill someone or shatter a joint when suspended. He’ll also have EMT scissors in case we have to cut Lucas out.”

“Makes sense. I’m good with it.”

Kun: Green on my end. Yours?  
Lucas: Mark is good. So is Ten  
Kun: And Jungwoo?  
Lucas: Doesn’t matter

“I don’t like that,” Kun frowned sitting up quickly “I don’t like that at all.”

“Trouble?” Jaehyun moved as Kun propelled himself forward staring at his phone, “you look worried.”

“Jungwoo has been off for a few days but I thought it was just me,” Kun swung his legs off the bed “I need to go talk to Lucas.”

***

“So let me get this straight,” Kun sat on the bed with Mark and Lucas. “Jungwoo is ignoring you?”

“Yeah,” Lucas was hugging his knees to his chest, “doesn’t matter. You can tie me up yeah?” Kun nodded. “Tell them thank you.”

“Do you want me to talk to Jungwoo?” Kun looked between the two of them. Lucas shook his head no but he could see the wheels turning in Mark’s head. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mark sighed, “if you can do this I’ll take care of Jungwoo.” Lucas smiled a bit. “But really, tell Jae and Dy thanks for agreeing to this.” 

***

The dorm building didn’t have strong enough spots to hoist a whole ass person up so per their usual Kun and Lucas grabbed Ten and the three hid away in one of the small unused dance studios squirreled away in the basement of the SM building. In the corner Ten was helping Lucas through various stretches leaving him to get the rig hooks set up on the metal beams. Fastening the clamp with the screwdriver Kun attached the large O-hook and carabiner hook. Looping rope through the carabiner Kun held tight and lifted his legs off the chair. The strain on his arms burned but he needed to test the equipment before putting Lucas on it. Better he fall like this and bust his ass than run the risk of hurting Lucas, or worse kill him.

“Looks good,” Ten commented walking over with Lucas trailing quietly behind. The youngest had stripped off his outerwear and now stood in a pair of black leggings and a tank top. “Can I?” Kun lowered himself to the floor before testing the second one. Grabbing the free rope Ten jumped up to swing back and forth roughly with a smile. “No one makes better rigs than you. Johnny is interested in learning,” swinging over Ten gripped the rope on the other hook to repeat the motions.

“I can teach him. It's not as hard as Jungwoo likes to bitch it is,” Kun grinned momentarily, forgetting the reason for Lucas’ distress. A glance showed that the grin didn't quite meet his eyes. “All right Lucas. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Kun didn't like how quiet he was but kept it to himself. Yanking the rope down he stood back on the chair to attach the final piece, a solid steel rod nearly as tall as him. Once the bar was secured he waved to Ten and Lucas.

“Safeword?” Ten moved the chair once he climbed down

“Red.” Lucas rolled his shoulders trying to force himself to relax.

“Just breathe for me okay,” Kun smiled up “We’ll take care of you.” Running the ropes along the warm skin Kun worked the knots into the chest harness before working the ropes down the strong thighs. “How you feeling Lucas?”

“M’fine.” Kun and Ten shared a look

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ten pressed but Lucas shook his head no. “Okay buddy.” Finishing the last of the harness Kun guided Lucas over to the bar.

“Deep breaths for me. Loosen you limbs.” Lucas relaxed by degrees as Kun worked the ropes first securing the chest harness, then wrists. Stepping back to grab another bundle of ropes Ten checked the tension of the ones already attached.

“You’re good,” Ten stepped back. Tying both ankles together he slid the rope over the bar until finally Lucas was hanging horizontally from the ground. Both Kun and Ten did their best to ignore the slight patter of tears hitting the ground.

“How are you feeling? Anything pulling or burning?” Lucas shook his head. “You know the rules Lucas. You gotta use words.”

After a few moments, Lucas responded “I’m okay.” Ten slowly circled, eyeing the bindings critically. Kun gently pet the brown locks murmuring praise to the younger. “Time.” Turning back to the ropes Kun released one ankle, gently lowering it so the tips of his toes brushed the floor. Re-arranging a suspended body came with huge risk but Kun found the motions of it nearly as relaxing as Lucas told him he felt during it. The practiced slide of the ropes coiling and uncoiling helped silence the noise in his head allowing for him to exist in the moment.

Kun worked Lucas through several positions over the course of an hour before finally lowering him to the ground one leg at a time.

“Nice and slow buddy. Nice and slow.” Kun brace himself so he could take Lucas’ weight. The younger leaned heavily against him when the last of the knots fell away “Tell me where you’re at Lucas.” Kun let the silence stretch out. Switching to Chinese he tried again. “Yukhei. Where is your head at?”

“Hmm?” Lucas began to stir. “M’fine. Really sleepy.”

“Alright big guy.” Ten slung a long arm over his shoulder, “let’s get you to the couch. Mark is on his way.” Lucas let them steer him to the couch stuffed in the corner. The couch was not nearly long enough for him to stretch out but Lucas collapsed onto it anyway.

Knock knock knock

“Be right back,” Kun ruffled Lucas’ hair heading over to unlock the door. “Hey Mark.”

“He asleep yet?” Mark went to drop his bag but stopped when he saw the rig. “Shit.”

“It’s not as scary as it seems,” Kun reassured. “All four of us could sit on that and it wouldn’t move. I promise.”

“Gotta hard pass on that but I’ll take your word for it,” Mark looked over. “How was he?”

“I’m going to kick Jungwoo’s ass if he doesn’t shape up,” Kun grumbled. “Lucas is basically my little brother and I’m pretty upset that he cried most of this.” Mark sighed running a hand through his hair.  
“Thanks for looking after him.” Kun kissed his temple.  
“Go cuddle up with him and send Ten over to help me clean up.”

“Don’t worry about Jungwoo. We’ve had a few really rough shows so he’s probably just tired,” Mark smiled looking as unconvinced as Kun felt.

“Alright. Go on then,” Kun wanted to push but he had to trust that if they needed him they would come to him. Maybe Mark was right and Jungwoo just needed a few days to get his head sorted. He hoped.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	3. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is Johnny's best friend and with NCT Night Night's final airing he knows that Johnny needs a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twit has been nothing but gifs of Johnny crying and it breaks my heart. I'm already missing NNN - S

Johnny had been quiet most of the day. They all knew why, NCT Night Night was ending and if anything was more his baby than Haechan it was the radio show. The final episode would be bittersweet and while Jaehyun would be able make peace with it, he knew Johnny would struggle. Jaehyun knew Johnny like to feel needed, to help out people, so as they entered the studio for the last time Jaehyun had a plan.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun tapped Johnny on the shoulder. “Can you help me?”

“Sure, what's up?” Johnny was trying real hard to keep smiling but Jaehyun could see the slump in his shoulders and that it was already affecting him.

“I can't get the setup to work right,” Jaehyun frowned slightly. It was a lie, he had barely messed with it but it was worth it to see a small smile curve on Johnny's face. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing,” Johnny returned to his spot fiddling with his own mic and dials.

The show goes fast, faster than any show he remembered doing, then suddenly it's over. The ON AIR sign clicks off leaving a strange emptiness in his chest. Jaehyun swallows back the unshed tears as he is handed a plaque and flowers. Johnny is faring less well but the camera still rolling and with all eyes on them Jaehyun knows he can't comfort his friend in the way that he needs just yet.

They take more pictures. They place the little sheeps in the corner of the room in a sort of memoriam for all the nights they spent there. Then it's time for them to go and it's not a moment too soon. Jaehyun can see more tears lining Johnny’s dark lashes and the burn of them on his own.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun presses again.

“Yeah?” Johnny sniffs a few times trying to smile. “Sup Jae?”

“Can you help me with the doors?” Jaehyun lifts his arms slightly to show the mess of stuff he intentionally didn't pack into a bag. “Hands are kinda full.”

“Yeah, yeah. For sure.” Lengthening his stride a bit Johnny reaches the door, holding it open for Jaehyun to walk past. “Hold up a sec and I'll get the van door.”

“Thanks Johnny.” Jaehyun shifts his arm uncomfortably. The stretch stings a bit but he doesn't mind, not when Johnny looks a little lighter.

Unsurprisingly the drive home was quiet. Both of them lost in their own thoughts as the van weaved in and out of the streets until finally they arrived at the dorm. Letting Johnny open the doors and lead the way Jaehyun made sure to thank each kindness.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun set his stuff on the table next to Johnny's after they quietly entered the dorm, “I'm not really tired yet you want to watch a show?”

“That's the eighth time you've called me hyung when no one is around,” Johnny arched an eyebrow. “What are you angling for?”

“A hang out session with my best friend so we can pretend we're not crying together.” Jaehyun held out his hand, “sound good?”

“Sounds amazing,” Johnny chuckled a bit but it was watery. Johnny took his hand letting Jaehyun lead him into the living room. “Let me get that,” Johnny moved to pull the pillows off the middle of the couch so they could sit. “Can…”

“Whats up?” Jaehyun plopped down making himself comfortable.

“Can I lay on you?” Johnny was blushing a bit. “Taeyong and Ten are probably asleep but -”

“Of course,” Jaehyun smiled holding out his arms, “c'mere.” Laying on his stomach Johnny rested his head over Jaehyun's heart, long arms resting along the sides. “We had a good show night,” Johnny nodded. “It seems like yesterday they told us we were going to be MCs.”

“Yeah.” Johnny exhaled wetly

“Remember that time Got7 came on?” Johnny huffed a laugh.

“And Jackson tried getting your number,” Jaehyun could feel Johnny's grin. “I don't think I had ever seen them laugh that hard. Even at shows.”

“It was pretty funny.” Jaehyun kiss the top of Johnny's head. “How many people asked for my number?”

“Almost all of them. Curse of being so pretty,” Johnny's laugh was a little lighter, though Jaehyun could feel where the tears were coming through his shirt. “Guess this means I should do more JCC huh. Fill the time.”

“We could do more evaluations,” Jaehyun carded this fingers through the brown hair. “You haven't dragged Ten in a public forum in a while.” At that Johnny barked out a real laugh that surprised even him. “We could jump on the youtube reaction trend.”

“That will never get pushed through,” Johnny shifted a bit. “We'll figure it out.”

Jaehyun let them lapse into silence, fingers continuing to card through the soft hair. As the minutes ticked by maybe they both cried. 

 

Jaehyun woke a while later slightly out of sorts until he saw a worried Taeyong coaxing Johnny up. Their pink haired leader gently shook Johnny’s shoulder again until the man inhaled deeply burying his face in Jaehyun’s chest as he fought being woke up. It took a moment longer but eventually Johnny began to stir.

“Hey,” Taeyong looked him over thoroughly. “How are you feeling Jae?”

“Drained,” Jaehyun sat up once Johnny was on his feet swaying into Taeyong’s arms. “He could use some attention though,” Taeyong nodded kissing Johnny's cheek. “He’s taking it pretty hard.”

“Doyoung is awake. He started to get worried when you hadn't come to bed.” Taeyong reached over to pull Jaehyun close and press a kiss to his cheek. “We'll talk more tomorrow okay?”

“Thanks Tae,” Jaehyun smiled return the kiss on the pink haired man's cheek. “See you in the morning.” Jaehyun leaned over to kiss Johnny's cheek as well. “Get some real sleep Johnny.” 

Jaehyun walked with the two but parted way when he came to his room. Inside Doyoung and Kun both sat awake talking quietly but fell silent when he closed the door behind him.

“You should be sleeping. It's late.” Stripping off his clothes Jaehyun crawled between the two soaking in their warmth. Taking his usual spot on Kun’s chest Jaehyun reached behind to pull Doyoung flush against his back.

“We got worried. How is Johnny?” Doyoung asked petting his hair. “How are you?”

“We'll be okay. It's not like we're going anywhere. Just not doing Night Night,” Jaehyun sighed. “Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Sure thing Jae,” Kun kissed his forehead, “goodnight.” Jaehyun hummed burrowing himself deeper between them.

There was still some tears but curled between his lovers Jaehyun knew it was going to work out.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
